


a good place to begin

by daisy_chains



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: Merlin makes it to Camlann in time to stop Mordred and Morgana, makes it in time to save Arthur. He doesn’t bother with his disguise, too worried about his friends to care, and everyone sees. Arthur sees.





	a good place to begin

Merlin makes it to Camlann in time to stop Mordred and Morgana, makes it in time to save Arthur. He doesn’t bother with his disguise, too worried about his friends to care, and everyone sees. Arthur sees.

After the battle, after the Saxons have all fallen or retreated, Merlin makes his way to the makeshift hospital tent. Sure, the warlock is worse for wear after an intense battle with two powerful sorcerers, but he isn’t going to treat his own injuries. Merlin lurks on the edge of the tent, a spell hiding his presence as he uses the healing spells he knows to their fullest capabilities.

The young man’s chest constricts painfully at the sight of Leon lying on a cot, pale and covered in a mixture of sweat from the battle and the fever caused by the infection from the wound on the knight’s leg. Merlin probably spends too much energy ensuring the knight’s infection disappears along with the wound itself, which in the end becomes only a small cut, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not really, not as long as his friends live. The healing exhausts Merlin, but he continues anyway, refusing to stop until he’s helped everyone as much as he can. 

He skillfully avoids Gaius, who clearly notices the improved health of his patients, and carefully steps out of the path of a baffled Gwen as he makes for the exit, only to collide with Arthur the second he steps foot outside the tent. Of course, the spell is still active, so the king can’t _see_ him, but Arthur is no fool.

“Merlin,” he growls quietly as he wraps his hands around the younger man’s arms, “don’t you dare try running off.”

“‘M not runnin’ off,” the warlock mutters, but the slight slur in his voice sends a spike of concern shooting through Arthur.

“Reveal yourself,” he orders, then inhales sharply after Merlin does exactly as he’s told. The dark haired man looks more like a young boy who’s fallen ill at the moment, bleary eyes staring up at the king and leaning a bit too much into Arthur’s hold to be normal. The wounds decorating his skin stand out against his pallor and the blond haired man tightens his grip slightly. “You were just in the hospital tent, why aren’t your injuries tended to?”

“The spell. Nob’dy could see me while I was healin’ ‘em.” Arthur stares uncomprehendingly as he replays the response in his head.

“Wait. Are you - you healed everyone -”

“Not ev’ryone. Couldn’t heal ‘em all.”

“- but you never had anyone help you?” Merlin shakes his head, then sways dangerously. Mind made, Arthur wraps an arm around the idiot’s shoulders and starts to lead him back into the tent.

“What - what’re you - ?” The warlock’s feeble attempts to escape are ignored and before he can say anything else, Gaius appears and drags him to an empty cot. Everything after that becomes a blur until he’s lying down, on the verge of sleep.

“What will you do with him, sire?” He hears Gaius ask hesitantly. If Merlin had been more awake, he would’ve been far more concerned with the answer. As it is, he barely catches the king’s reply.

“Merlin has much to answer for. However, I believe thanking him would be a good place to begin.”


End file.
